Striped Furry Tail
by Benedeath
Summary: Conheça a perspectiva de Gary Gardner em seus anos estudando em Hogwarts.


_N/A: Baseado nas fics de Nicegirl100, Lalis, Otacraze92 e noxerin, além dos livros de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**I. The Train, The Hat And The Room**

No primeiro dia de setembro, a estação King's Cross estava lotada. Pessoas andando apressadamente sem interagir com ninguém, atitude típica dos trouxas.

Cercado por essa multidão, Gary Gardner andava com sua família. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e seus olhos, verdes. O garoto, de onze anos, estava acompanhado de seus pais e de suas irmãs mais velhas. Kate, a mais velha, era loira e usava óculos. Sempre fora a mais inteligente dos três, tanto que, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, foi escolhida para se juntar à Corvinal, e sempre tirava "Ótimo" nas provas.

Emily, a irmã do meio, era muito parecida, fisicamente, com Kate, apesar de ser consideravelmente mais alta. Embora também fosse muito inteligente e também tivesse sido escolhida para a Corvinal, Emily preferia se divertir a estudar.

Gary se considerava mais parecido com sua irmã do meio, mas com algumas diferenças. Tímido, o garoto gostava mais de passar seu tempo sozinho. Sempre estava lendo algum livro, escrito por bruxos ou trouxas, ou desenhando. Ele sabia que, em seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, não seria selecionado para a Corvinal como o resto de sua família e sim para qualquer uma das outras três casas: Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa ou Sonserina.

Enquanto andava em direção às plataformas 9 e 10, carregando um grande malão de couro negro e uma gaiola onde descansava seu novo morcego de estimação, Barny, lembrou-se de algo que suas irmãs lhe haviam dito sobre um dos diversos segredos da escola. Existia um local, disseram, criada por alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa para estudarem, praticarem feitiços e descansarem. Porém, nenhuma delas encontrou tal local durante seus anos em Hogwarts e seu plano era que Gary a encontrasse.

Conforme se aproximavam da coluna que era a passagem para a Plataforma 9 ¾, houve uma sutil, mas perceptível, mudança no número de trouxas ao seu redor.

— Existe um feitiço — explicou Kate —que impede que os trouxas prestem muita atenção na coluna.

Finalmente haviam chegado à entrada da plataforma 9 ¾. Era uma coluna aparentemente normal, situada entre as plataformas 9 e 10. O garoto não se sentiu muito seguro em relação a ela. Tinha medo de que a passagem estivesse fechada, mas seu medo de começar uma nova escola transformava seu outro temor em um forte desejo.

Caminhava lentamente em direção à coluna. De repente, King's Cross desapareceu, e Gary se viu na frente de um grande trem vermelho. A plataforma parecia mais movimentada e caótica que a própria estação, a única diferença era que a multidão era visivelmente bruxa. Despediu-se de sua família, que surgira pela coluna logo após ele, e embarcou no trem.

O corredor estava repleto de alunos, mas, felizmente, Gary encontrou uma cabine vazia e pensou que poderia ficar sozinho durante a viagem. Infelizmente, outro aluno resolveu adentrar a cabine.

Era um garoto um pouco mais velho que Gary. Seus cabelos também eram castanhos, mas seus olhos eram acinzentados e seu rosto possuía uma aura gentil.

—Meu nome é Cedric Diggory!— apresentou-se com um sorriso —E você é?

—Gary Gardner. Sou novo em Hogwarts.

—Eu estou no meu segundo ano. Já tem uma ideia em que casa você vai cair?

—Ainda não, mas minha família inteira foi da Corvinal...

—Bom, eu espero que você seja da Lufa-lufa assim como eu!

Logo em seguida, outros dois garotos entraram na cabine, Ivan Owlmind e Ethan Yamamoto. O primeiro era um garoto com cara de coruja, aparentemente tímido e inteligente. O segundo era um garoto coreano alto, um pouco mais extrovertido que Gary e Ivan e bastante desligado.

— Vocês são nascidos-trouxas?— perguntou Cedric.

Ambos responderam que sim e disseram estarem ansiosos para aprenderem bruxaria. Começaram a discutir sobre a escola e suas expectativas. Enquanto conversavam, pouco antes do trem partir, uma pequena garota loira começou a olhar para dentro da cabine, em busca de um lugar para sentar, mas, quando percebeu que estava cheia, afastou-se frustrada.

A viagem foi bem tranqüila. Gary inclusive esqueceu seu medo de começar uma vida nova e ficou feliz por ter encontrado pessoas mais legais do que ele pensava que seriam.

—É verdade que existem fantasmas em Hogwarts?— perguntou Ethan animado e um pouco assustado.

—É sim, mas são todos bem simpáticos. Menos o fantasma da Sonserina, o Barão Sangrento. Não se metam com ele!

Ethan e Ivan se entreolharam e Cedric e Gary começaram a rir dos outros dois garotos, até que o mais velho olhou pela janela do trem e anunciou:

—Vejam! Já estamos chegando!

Gary e os outros novatos olharam pela janela e surpreenderam-se com a grandiosidade do castelo, iluminado pelo brilho prateado do luar que gerava uma atmosfera sombria.

—Agora vamos nos separar. O primeiro ano chega em Hogwarts em barcos. O resto de nós vai por carruagens. — explicou Cedric— Boa sorte na hora da escolha das casas!

O garoto se afastou do trio no momento em que um homem gigantesco se aproximou dos novos alunos. Seus cabelos e sua barba eram desgrenhados e suas roupas eram bem simplórias.

—Meu nome é Rubeus Hagrid, sou guarda-caças de Hogwarts!

Sua voz era um pouco rouca e amigável. Ele guiou os alunos do primeiro ano em direção ao Lago Negro, onde havia alguns barcos parados, cada um com uma lanterna no centro. Os primeiranistas embarcaram e partiram silenciosamente, até chegarem ao castelo, onde saíram dos barcos.

Depois de entrarem no castelo, uma senhora trajando longas vestes apareceu. Usava seus cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque, que lhe dava uma aparência austera. Ela se apresentou como professora Minerva McGonagall.

—Bem-vindos à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Em poucos momentos, vocês passarão por uma rápida seleção que definirá suas casas pelos próximos sete anos.

Repentinamente, duas grandes portas se abriram, revelando o Grande Salão. Era, sem sombra de dúvidas, grande. Não apenas em relação ao espaço, mas na sensação que ele passava. O teto era enfeitiçado para lembrar o céu, e, logo abaixo dele, centenas de velas acesas flutuavam pelo ar.

A professora McGonagall chamou cada aluno novo para experimentar um velho chapéu, e este indicava a casa para a qual o estudante havia sido selecionado. Pouco a pouco, o amontoado de alunos novos foi diminuindo, conforme eram chamados.

Uma garota, Gwendolyn Bradshaw, gritou de felicidade por ter sido escolhida para a Grifinória e não para a Lufa-lufa, fazendo com que muitos alunos, novatos e veteranos, a achassem um pouco louca e exagerada.

—Gardner, Gary!—chamou a professora.

O garoto caminhou lentamente em direção ao chapéu. Embora não prestasse atenção em nada além de seu caminho, podia sentir o olhar de todos penetrando-o, o que não ajudava a melhorar seu nervosismo.

Quando vestiu o chapéu, pode ouvir uma fraca voz em sua cabeça, que soava como se procurasse algo:

"Hum... Você é difícil de ler... Por ser mais um Gardner, eu devia colocá-lo na Corvinal. Mas apesar disso e de ter as qualidades de um aluno da Corvinal, sua mente se encaixa em qualquer outra casa. Creio que você será bem recebido na..."

—Lufa-lufa!—gritou o chapéu para que todos ouvissem.

Gary caminhou aliviado para a mesa de sua nova casa, onde todos comemoravam a decisão, e procurou Cedric.

—Gary! Eu sabia que você pertencia à melhor casa de todas!

Ivan e Ethan foram ambos selecionados para a Corvinal, como Gardner já havia imaginado pela conversa no trem. Após a seleção, o Chapéu Seletor foi posto de lado e Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor de longos cabelos e barba prateados e oculinhos meia-lua em seus bondosos olhos azuis, começou o discurso de boas-vindas, após o qual se deu início ao jantar.

Depois de comerem toda a saborosa comida que aparecera magicamente em seus pratos, Gary e Cedric resolveram ir para a sala comunal. O mais velho, obviamente, mostrou o caminho.

A entrada para a sala comunal da Lufa-lufa era bem simples. Apenas um quadro de um texugo a protegia, que foi aberto com o simples código "Elfo-da-Bavária". Em seu interior, muitas cortinas amarelas pendiam do teto e alguns túneis subterrâneos levavam aos dormitórios.

Gary concordou com o conselho de Cedric. O melhor a se fazer era descansar para seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts.


End file.
